BitterSweet
by MinuteAfterMidnight
Summary: Andre and Charlie find themselves being thrown into The FMA world. Oh the horror! with these two evil friends running around is any one safe? And what did the truth mean by 'You will pay your toll? edward Elric x Oc!


~3'rd Person P.O.V~

Young Andre sighed as she walked home with her best friend, Charlie. Today was the worst day in HISTORY. That bad. She got caught throwing the pebbles ,that she had picked early in the morning, At her least favorite teacher, Mrs. Mitchell. After that She got Saturday detention and Failed her math test. To make matter's worst, Her dumb ass science teacher had made stand at the front of the class and sing Twinkle, twinkle little star. For NO apparent reason. Even more lovely was the fact that the whole Cheerleading team was sitting there smirking at her.

These thoughts made her blood boil. Well, at least no one saw her cat Yami. Yes, she snuck the little kitty-cat into school by hiding him in her backpack. She smiled as said cat poked his head out of her backpack. "Wow dude, how come you dint get caught?" Charlie asked her. Andre smiled. "He slept on my textbook all day in my locker." She said proudly. Charlie chuckled as he grabbed Yami from Andre's backpack. "Poor lil man, I would've clawed your face off if you did that to me!" Charlie said, earning a punch on his shoulder. "Gee, thanks you little man whore." Andre said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Charlie replied. Just then, they happened to come across a pond that looked like it was glowing. They both stared at it a little longer until Andre spoke up. "Dude, what do you- Gah!" She yelled as she tripped and fell in. "Andre!" Charlie yelled, jumping in with the little cat. Andre opened her eyes and realized she was no longer in the lake. "Charlie?" She called out for her best friend, but received no answer. Then it hit her. Everything around her was white! She looked around frantically. "What, I died? No way! Is this heaven? Hell no I've done way to many things to be deemed as an angel!" She said, literally running around in circles. Then her train was stopped as she as tripped. "Mother effer!" She yelled as her body made contact with the floor.

She looked behind her, where her best friend laid. "Time to milk the cows all ready?" Charlie asked rubbing his eyes, which flew open when he received a sharp smack on the head. He turned to see Andre giving him a 'WTF' look. A loud chuckle was heard. They stopped and turned their heads towards whatever had made the noise. There sat a-a-a thing? They stared in horror at the thing that sat in front of them. 'It' was completely white. Literally. Even uglier was the things face. It had nothing but a single mouth.

"Who the fuck are you?" Charlie asked, crinkling his nose. "I am everything. Anything. You, thought, know me as the truth." The thing spoke. "Ok.." "Yeah sure..". They backed away as the thing stared them over. "Hmm, lovely. I wonder what I'll take from you two." It spoke. Andre and Charlie just stared at him in confusion. "Take from us?" They spoke in unison. The truth nodded. "Did you think you can get away without giving me something first?" He asked. "I have 2 dollars?" Charlie said more like asked. The truth shook its head.

"No, no. I don't want that. Something greater." It said, smiling. Andre stared, then got what it meant. "No!" She yelled. The thing just kept smiling. "You must give me something." It said. "We will give you nothing! We dint even ask for this!" she yelled. The truth frowned at this. "All right, I'll let you decide what you will give me later on. Just know, you wont get away." The thing said. Andre was about to reply when everything around them started swirling. "I-hope-you-burn-in-hell.." Was the last thing she said before she fell.

Charlie was the first to wake up a few minutes later after the incident with the truth. "Wow man that was crazy! Andre? Andre! Oh there you are!" He said, smiling at a snoring Andre. Andre quickly opened her eye's and stared at Charlie. "Dude I had a dream where there was this thing like the one in FullMetal Alchemist!" She said, excitedly. Her smile dropped as she looked around. Charlie did too and then stared at her with a frown. "Andre, Where the hell are we?" He asked, getting up. Andre did too and stared at him. "I don't know but it looks like a super dark alley." She said looking around.

"Hey, I hear something!" Charlie said, running off. "Charlie!" Andre called out, following her crazy as hell friend. When they finally came to a stop, Andre glared at him. "What the hell man? You cant run off like that we don't even know where we are! Charlie?" She said all together. Charlie dint reply. Instead he stood there, frozen and eyes locked on the people in front of him. "Andre look! Who does that look like?" He asked, not even glancing at her. "Well they look like- HOLY CHEESE!" Andre yelled, recognizing the two people in front of her.

"Its Edward and Alphonse and Scar!" She yelled, shocked. Charlie growled and slapped a and over her mouth. "Dude shut up!" He hissed. Andre gasped and stared as said people turned and stared at them. "Who are you?" The blonde named Edward yelled. "Brother!" The suit of armor named Alphonse yelled as he blocked the attack The scar-face man sent him. Edward jerked his head back to his fight, momentarily forgetting about Andre and Charlie.

+:Andre's P.O.V:+

I stared at Edward fight. Damn he's good! I looked over at Charlie who was too, staring. "Hey Charlie, shouldn't we leave? You know we might get hurt if we stick around!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He turned to me and nodded before grabbing my hand. We where about to run out of the scene when an armored hand stopped us. "Oh no you don't! You're not leaving until you tell us who you are!" Alphonse yelled. I gulped. Charlie glared at him. "Look man, we have to go!" He hissed. "No!" Alphonse yelled, transmuting heavy chains around us. "Gah!" We yelled.

I couldn't blame Alphonse. I know the only reason he's stopping us is because he wants to protect his brother and his country. On top of that, he wants to feel useful. Charlie tried to break free while I just sat down. "Let it go man, were stuck her until shorty over there finishes his fight." I said with a smirk. My smirk widened when Edward turned to me and glared then started the usual rant: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN RIDE A GRASSHOPPER?" He yelled. I giggled while Alphonse and Charlie sweat-dropped.

30 minutes passed until Mustang and his men (except Riza because she's a girl) Arrived at the scene. Like the episode, Edward got his auto-mail arm blown off, Scar got shot on the leg and Alphonse got half of his armor blown off. I smiled at the 'brotherly' scene but frowned when scar ran off (A/N That happened right? I'm sorry it's been quiet a while since I watched FMA!). The brotherly moment was cut short when Blondie remembered us.

He turned and walked to us while guards ran about checking out the scene and helping Alphonse. I looked up and stared at Edward, Charlie doing the same. I saw Edward kneel down to my level and glared at me. "Who are you? Are you a spy?" He asked, kin-of yelled. I cringed, kind of getting scared. Charlie just glared then spoke up when he saw me cringe. "Hey, back away from her man! And were not spy's! Why the hell would we be spy's? Andre sucks at staying quiet." He said. I growled and glared at Blacknette/ Bluenette. Yes, Charlie had dyed his hair black with the tip's blue. I don't blame him, My hair was black with the tips red.

"Shut it emo prick I can be a spy if I want to!" I yelled. Charlie rolled his eye's while Edward cleared his throat. "Whatever, your coming with us." He said as Mustang walked over. I saw Edward whisper something in Mustangs ear. Whatever it was, it earned us a hard cold glare. Oh shiznut, what have we gotten ourselves into? Charlie and I gulped as Mustangs men came over and removed the chains, then replaced them with handcuffs.

"Move." The guy said, dragging me. "Hey easy dude! I'm a girl you son-ova-gun!" I yelled angrily. Charlie snickered. Once we arrived at Mustangs office, we where thrown on the couch. I groaned and rubbed my head while Charlie groaned and rubbed his bottom. "Jesus Christ! All we did was scream their name's! Is that a reason for all this?" Charlie yelled while I nodded. "It is." Came a stern voice from behind. We turned to see- Dun, dun, dun! Get ready fan girls- Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric with the addition of Havoc and his famous Cigarette. Real eye candy, neh ladies?

I was about to say something when- 'I want to fuck you hard, I want to feel you deep, I want to rock your body I want to taste your sweet!'. Charlie broke out laughing and I sweat dropped. "ugh, where is that awful music coming from?" Complained Edward, who I shall call Barbie now. "Shut up Barbie! Blood on the dance floor is the best!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out at him. "Where is it coming from?" Mustang asked, walking towards me. "Wow, wow man! Get the hand-cuffs off first and then I'll show you! I fucking swear I wont try anything! Burn me alive if I do!" I yelled. Mustang hesitated, but then proceeded to take them off. When he did, I pulled out my phone.

They all stared at me. "Who is it?" Charlie asked. "Kitty-kat bitch." I said, answering. Wow, I can still call and text? Hellz yeah! "Hello bitch!" I yelled smiling. "Ani where the fuck are you bitch? We're supposed to be at hot topic!" Kitty whined. "Sorry baby girl but I'm in fucking trouble but-" I was cut off by Charlie. "HEY BITCHEZ! GET ME THE NEW DOMO SHIRT IF YOUR AT HOT TOPIC!" The idiot yelled. I punched him and went back to talking. "I'll call you later I'm in deep shit right now. Call you later, k?" I asked. Kitty groaned then hung up.

I turned to see everyone but Charlie giving me a 'WTF' look. "It's a phone." I answered bluntly. "It cant be a phone, that's too small." Mustang said, taking a seat on his chair. Edward and Alphonse sat on the couch across from us and Havoc remained next to us. I sighed, knowing there wasn't any other escape.

"All right listen. I'll let you in, in a little secret if you keep quiet, ok?" I asked. Mustang narrowed his eye's and leaned forward. "What?" He asked in a husky voice. Charlie smirked while my eye's narrowed as well, matching Mustang's. "We're not from this world, love." I whispered loud enough for Everyone to hear. I wonder what kind of shit I got myself into…

Me: 8D Fma story! Trust me this is better than the first one with my sue. If my character seem's too sue, please tell me. I'll add more flaws because I havent mentioned hers yet.

Andre: I'm no sue!

Charlie: Hellz yeah! B.O.T.D.F!

Me: Ikr! Yami, disclaimer please!

Yami: *sigh* Dreaming'Of'That'Perfect'Sky Does not own any part of FullMetal Alchemist. She only own's Andre and Charlie and any other Oc's mentioned. God help us if she owned Mustang.

Me: YAOI! *smirks evily*

Andre:*sigh* Please review luvs and you get a free Edward plushie!


End file.
